Let it sound
by SomBrereRa LoCa
Summary: Colección de Drabbles y One-shots basados en canciones.
1. My firts kiss

Holaaaaaaa! Bueh ya se que este no es un fic FonxViper y no es KHR pero bueh, decidí probar con Shingeki No Kyojin y la pareja crack que últimamente ha estado rondando en mi cabeza que es RivaillexMikasa. Estos son One-shots y drabbles basados en canciones y la mitad de los capítulos van a ser de Turquoise Sunshine, una amiga que va a apoyar a la causa! nwn

Este primer "capítulo" es mío, Sombrerera Loca! Disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece ni a Turquoise Sunshine.

**My first kiss**

_**3Oh!3**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I said no more teachers and no more books_

_I gotta kiss under the bleachers_

_Hoping that nobody looks_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No sabía cómo había empezado todo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de quién fue el que dio el primer paso, pero de lo que si estaba seguro ahora era que el cuerpo de Mikasa se sentía muy bien contra el suyo y que sus labios sabían como licor dulce en ese mismo momento. _Adictivo_.

Su primer beso había sido producto de un arrebato de atracción y tensión que todavía no podía olvidar. Estaban en el colegio y a pesar de que se encontraban en un sucio armario de limpieza tocándose _indebidamente_ y esperando a que nadie los atrapara _in fraganti_, lo único que le importaba era sentirla más cerca posando sus dedos en esa melena oscura que de seguro ya se encontraba despeinada y profundizar aquello que habían comenzado ya hace un buen rato.

No importa donde fuera, ni en qué momento sucediera, mientras no hubiera testigos y pudieran continuar sin interrupciones; sus _deseos_ tenían que ser _saciados_.

**.**

**.**

_If I had it my way_

_You know that I make you say_

_Woooooooo_

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen comentarios con sus opiniones! :D

Amo el Rikasa!

¿Reviews? nwn


	2. Little of your time

Como ya dije, la mitad de los "capítulos" van a ser de una amiga mía. Así que aquí les va lo que escribió Turquoise Sunshine… me gusta la manera en que escribe :D

**Little of your time**

_**Maroon 5**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No me jodas._

Era la definición más acertada para su últimamente permanente estado de ánimo. ¿Por qué?

Pequeñas cosas.

Le gustaba llamarle nimiedades de alcoba o Mikasa Ackerman.

La misma Mikasa que estuvo evitándolo por dos semanas, _dos jodidas semanas_ en las que estuvo encontrándose dando vueltas en su cama, buscándola. Como un marica.

La misma Mikasa que lo encontraba, lo picaba y se marchaba.

La Mikasa que lo hacía gritar un 'No me jodas' interno con cada negativa.

Una Mikasa al parecer sin un poco de tiempo libre. Mentirosa.

Quizás él fue a asegurarse un par de veces que estuviera completa. Traducido en un lejos de Eren-idiota, y terminaba recibiendo esa mirada.

Quizás podría decirse también que había notado; previo a su ley de abstinencia, ciertas insinuaciones, aparte de esas _otras_ insinuaciones. Una silenciosa petición por algo más que se permitió de forma muy placentera, ignorar.

Dos jodidas semanas jugando al gato y al ratón fueron suficiente como para que él tomara la ley por sus propias manos, su ley. Por eso capturó a su presa cuando fue hacia él para entregar un informe, la única pizca de tiempo que ella parecía dispuesta a darle.

Y ahora otra vez, _no me jodas._

Ella quería que lo dijera, lo sabía. Aún quería que lo dijera, incluso luego de saldar el tiempo perdido. Clavando la mirada en sus ojos. Estaba esperando que lo dijera. Ahí bajo su cuerpo, luego de besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Ignorando por completo el hecho de que él era hombre de acciones.

Un hombre de acciones.

Rivaille desvió los ojos a su cuello. Con el caliente y palpitante pulso, llamándolo. Mikasa pedía dejar de ser un secreto, una declaración que los uniera ¿Eh? Mordió con saña la suave piel, succionando sin ningún cuidado; asegurándose que doliera hasta el punto en que ella haló sin cuidado su cabeza, alejándolo. Lo miraba taladrante mientras él se relamía y tomaba el cravat de su propio cuello para atarlo en el de ella.

― ¿Qué hac…?

― Eres mía.

**.**

_**.**_

_Gonna make you feel it, Can you still feel it?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fin**_

¿Reviews?


	3. I want to hold your hand

Tengo que aclarar que las canciones salieron aleatoriamente, entonces cuando me salió esta canción tan cursi, me quedé como "Y ahora? Rivaille cursi? Nooooo, no se como hacer esoooo!" pero bueh, así salió como salió.

Este lo hice yo, Sombrerera Loca, Disfruten!

**I want to hold your hand**

_**The Beatles**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Se habían conocido en una cafetería, tomó la iniciativa de sentarse en su mesa y presentarse, conversaron. A la tercera vez que se sentaron juntos, logró obtener de ella una servilleta con su nombre y su número de teléfono (y no era por ser cursi ni nada por el estilo, pero todavía guardaba ese pedazo de papel en el velador a lado de su cama).

La mujer, _Mikasa Ackerman_ (le gustaba decir su nombre) era difícil, poco conversadora y mucho menos expresiva, pero tenía que darle puntos por ser discreta, muy pulcra, limpia e innegablemente atractiva.

No era un fetiche suyo, lo juraba pero… le gustaba las mujeres más altas que él. Y ella sí que era alta, y con esos tacones que llevaba por el uniforme de su trabajo…

Le ha costado mucho llegar donde estaba ahora con ella. Ahí en el parque, ya que ella solo le ha concedido un pequeño paseo por allá a dos cuadras de esa cafetería donde la vio por primera vez.

Y a pesar de que se encontraban caminando uno a lado del otro, con los chalecos y corbatas de sus uniformes del trabajo bien agarrados en sus brazos, quería sostener su mano. No había otra razón tras esa acción, solo quería hacerlo.

Mikasa observaba con curiosidad por el rabillo del ojo las inusuales acciones de Rivaille. Del tiempo que lo venía conociendo tenían la idea de que él era un hombre callado, seguro y firme, pero sus acciones ahora la desconcertaban un poco. Rivaille parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero no lo hacía y su mirada iba muy seguido a su costado…

_Oh…_

Bien, lo iba a hacer, era una pequeña acción, pero le costaba admitir que Mikasa lo hacía sentir nervioso. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa Mikasa se estaba inspeccionando el uniforme como si estuviera buscando algo.

― ¿Qué haces?

― Estabas mirando mucho hacia mi costado, así que supuse que había una mancha o algo así―conocía a Rivaille, era un obsesionado con la limpieza y el aseo, así que de seguro debía ser eso.

― Mikasa Ackerman eres tan… ugh, olvídalo―tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella en un firme agarre.

― ¿Uh? ―la pelinegra tenía un rubor en sus mejillas y trató de cubrirse con su bufanda olvidando completamente que ya no la usaba y que aún seguía con su antigua manía.

― Creo que ya debemos regresar, ya se va a acabar el receso.

**.**

**.**

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fin**_

Bueno Uhmmm ¿Reviews? Es tarde y me muero de sueñooo D: Llenenme de energía con reviews!


	4. Boulevard of broken dreams

Este oneshot lo hizo mi buena amiga Turquoise Sunshine! Algo que se me olvidó decir, ella nunca ha subido ningún escrito aparte de estos dos de aquí, así que denle su apoyo! Porque si escribe bien y quiero que siga apoyando a la causa!

**Boulevard of broken dreams**

_**Green Day**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

**.**

**.**

Vacío.

A veces creen que cuando te mantienes en silencio estás en tu propio mundo. En realidad él solo estaba vacío. Flotando en la nada. Sobreviviendo.

_¿Por qué la salvó?_

La notó a través de la ventana de su habitación. Hablando con Eren, para variar.

Vacía.

Lo vio cuando el niño titán desapareció pisando fuerte y la dejó plantada con los ojos sin expresión. Indolentes.

Eren- idiota. Ella estaba vacía gracias a él. Sobreviviendo sólo por él.

_¿Por qué la salvó?_

Una parte de sí mismo le dijo que ya no quería estar vacío.

"Alguien tan vacío como tú no puede llenarte".

_Entonces… ¿Por qué la salvó?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Til then I walk alone_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

Bueh, las actualizaciones serán medio irregulares pero trataremos de subir tan pronto nos sea posible. Comenten su oneshot favorito!

¿Reviews?


	5. Lollipop

One-shot de Sombrerera Loca! :3 Por favor disfruten :D

**Lollipop**

_**Mika**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_I went walking in with my mama one day_

_When she warned me what people say_

_**.**_

_**.**_

— Sal a una cita conmigo.

La puerta de su casillero le estaba tapando la vista de aquella persona que le había hablado, por lo que se hizo a un lado y vio al presidente del comité estudiantil: Rivaille-kaichou.

Hace un par de segundos el pasillo estaba lleno de bulla por los estudiantes conversando y gritando en el furor del receso, así que fue fácil notar cuando repentinamente todo se silenció. También estaba más que segura que ambos eran el objeto central de muchas miradas.

Debido a la presión del momento, lo único que atinó a hacer fue balbucear incoherencias— ¿Uh?

— No me gusta repetir lo que digo. Sal a una cita conmigo—al contrario de cualquier otro chico que tal vez se sintiera nervioso o tímido por pedir una cita a una chica, Rivaille-kaichou todavía llevaba su famoso rostro de indiferencia y aburrimiento mientras pronunciaba esas palabras que generalmente debería ser dulces… no como una roca lanzada a la cara. Y no es como si se sintiera afectada de otra manera que no fuera sorpresa, porque _Oh señor_, estaba muy perpleja y confundida.

Al notar que Mikasa no iba a hacer algo pronto para acabar con su línea de pensamientos, Riveille decidió acercarse— Me das tu respuesta al final de la junta de hoy—y así como apareció, se retiró. Dejando a su paso el comienzo de murmullos provenientes de aquellos que lograron escuchar su pequeña _interacción_.

La bulla que con los segundos aumentaba, logró sacarla de su estupor.

A medida que regresaba a sus actividades ignorando olímpicamente las miradas curiosas, solo se le venía a la mente la voz de sus amigas diciendo lo feo que era el _amor_ justo después de un corazón roto, o las advertencias de su madre sobre las citas y los chicos malos con intensión de lastimarla… la desaprobación de Eren y Armin frente a muchos chicos.

Viró a un pasillo y vio a las _players_ del colegio que no tenían respeto por nada.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Llegó la hora en que terminaba la junta del comité estudiantil y Mikasa esperó a que el resto de sus compañeros se retiraran del salón para estar a solas con Rivaille-kaichou.

Se sentía atraída a él, no podía negarlo. Le gustaba la manera en que sus claros ojos se clavaban en ella con profundidad, como lo hacía en ese mismo momento.

Pero ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

— Ackerman, creo que me debes una respuesta—su rostro impertérrito no traicionaba ningún pensamiento que pudiera cruzársele ni lo que estuviera sintiendo. Eso la enervaba un poco.

— Kaichou…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Live your life until love is found_

'_Cause love's gonna get you down_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fin**_

Bueh, no sabía como plasmar esta canción con esta pareja así que por eso tuvo un final inconcluso, pero si les digo la verdad, yo creo que Mikasa le hubiera hecho esperar a Rivaille para empezar algo porque la canción significa eso: disfrutar de la inocencia antes de que aceptes caer en el amor.

Bueh, ahora la historia de cómo empezamos a escribir estos one-shots según mi versión: solo sabía que estábamos escuchando música en la Universidad y nos acordamos de un song fic y luego comprometí a Turquoise Sunshine a escribir one-shots Rikasa conmigo. Hicimos una lista larga de canciones con 12 para cada una por lo que este fic tendrá como 24 capis pero bueh… uhhhhh seh

Gracias por sus reviews y disculpen por no actualizar tan pronto pero la universidad nos está matando.

¿Reviews? Escriban sus opiniones! :3


	6. Makes me wonder

One-shot de Turquoise Sunshine. Disfruten :P

**Makes me wonder**

_**Maroon 5**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_I've been here before_

_One day a week_

_And it won't hurt anymore_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Maldita puta suerte."_

¿Suerte?

Ja, claro. Nunca creería en algún tan etéreo como la suerte. Lo que él enfrentaba no era mala suerte; sino solo una serie de hechos impulsados por sus chocantes personalidades. Llevó a sus labios el vaso de cristal y lo bebió de un tirón. Necesitaba algo más fuerte, ese puñetero whisky podía pasar por agua bendita, hasta una jodida monja lo aguantaría.

Miró con desdén el vació recipiente.

"_Chocantes personalidades" _

Eso solo era medio cierto, pero pensándolo mejor le gustaba cuando ellos _chocaban_ en su cama. Eso sí que era bueno, no como ese whisky de marica.

– Deme otro – dijo con voz roca – Más fuerte.

–Chico, has estado aquí desde que abrimos – Rivaille clavó la mirada en el hombre.

–Deme otro– volvió a decir. El bartender no replicó y dejó frente a él una botella entera.

Hombre inteligente.

No porque fuera joven tendría que actuar como si fuera su madre. Como ella actuaba con ese idiota de ojos color vómito. Como si fuera una madre preocupada combinada con una novia celosa y una amante necesitada.

"_Asqueroso."_

El licor le quemó la garganta cuando lo forzó con rapidez en un solo sorbo.

¿Por qué mierda seguía con eso? Eren no hacía lo que él podía hacer en ella, lo sabía. Toda ella le gritaba que él la hacía vibrar, en más de un sentido. Y solo él. Como nadie más.

Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

Todo estaba exactamente igual, pero fue sintiendo progresivamente que algo se escapaba, aparte de sus suspiros. Algo que era mejor ignorar en una situación como la suya.

¿Cuándo comenzó a _sentir_ eso?

–Siempre estuvo así– susurró para sí. Con la voz afectada. Una octava más profunda de lo normal. Estúpido alcohol. Era muy consciente que lo que había cambiado no era la situación sino él. Ahora estaba, se podría decir, enfermo; como un obseso confundido, deseando más. Desde la primera vez que la besó tuvo la ligera sospecha de que estaba firmando su condena. En un principio no importó, ni siquiera la duda de poder ser empujado para cruzar la línea asomó su fea cabeza. "_Mariconadas"_ había pensado.

Entonces otra vez, "_¿Qué demonios sucedió?", _Presionó fuertemente la mano con la que sostenía la botella, "_Te amariconaste"; _Soltó un gruñido. Ok, su subconsciente estaba usando un tonito tan irritante como la cara de Eren. Rivaille había llegado a ese punto cuando bebes, en que decides que ya necesitas nada más que la botella, o quizás lo olvidó, ¿Qué más da?

Bebió un largo trago directo de la botella. Lo cierto era que su mente enlentecida encontraba el vaso vació muy irritante, no tanto como Eren pero daba una idea.

Ese estúpido vaso estaba ahí, vació. Siendo usado por él justamente como Mikasa lo usaba. Bebiéndolo. Consumiendo todo dentro de sí. Absorbiendo su vida.

Pero él no estaba bebiendo por ella. Claro que no. ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?

¿Bebía porque estuviera enojado?, – _nah _–

¿Afligido? –_ Puff idiota_ –

¿Despechado?_, _–_por supuesto que no_–

Solo que habían días en que deseaba joderse el hígado. No tanto como joder a Mikasa, pero se entiende.

Él no estaba ahogando nada por ella. No es como si lo hubiera dejado, o en su totalidad.

Todo iba como viento en popa, si ignoraba el hecho que sentía una molestia llamada celos. Vivía muy en paz si lograba controlar el impulso de detener en la mañana, cuando ella se vestía apurada para volver a 'casa'; su momento cuando quería joderla un poco más, aunque sea para que suspirara por él. Incluso cuando la quería diciendo otra cosa.

Rivaille creía firmemente, como la única salvación para su orgullo, que no necesitaba nada más.

No importaba que ella no riera para él. Que solo llegara para envolverse en el olvido. Que lo picara para que él la picara. Que lo usara para desquitarse de la vida y luego dejarlo, pretendiendo que no lo necesitaba también. Él debería estar feliz, maldita sea que debería estarlo. Feliz porque no se metiera en su vida más de lo necesario. Que fingiera tan bien que él no estaba ahí, excepto cuando la atrapaba en alguna esquina discreta. Debería estar feliz que todo fuera pasión. Deseo puro y duro. Pero no lo estaba, por lo menos no tanto como le gustaría.

Se levantó sin previo aviso.

Suficiente. Todo era mariconadas. Solo mariconadas que lo corroían por dentro.

1:30 am

Caminando tan bien como le permitía su borrachera se encontró frente a su casa. Que lamentable e idiota debía verse. Dejando olvidada su maravillosa pulcritud se había pasado bebiendo por ella toda la noche, enterrando las manos sin cuidado en su cabello; solo por pura frustración. Jodida mujer. Solo estuvo pensando en ella como un imbécil castrado _"Si estuviera castrado ella ni siquiera me hablaría", _Sonrió para sí mismo mientras abría la puerta. Logró atinarle a la cerradura a tercera vez más o menos; la desgraciada se movía demasiado.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, luego de dejarse caer sin cuidado sobre su cama, lo escuchó. El sonido del agua cayendo. La ducha. A su mente entorpecida por el alcohol la atacaron cientos de imágenes demasiado vívidas.

Mikasa tenía que haberlo escuchado llegar, su afectado estado no daba para pasar desapercibido por más Rivaille que se fuera.

Era lo mismo de siempre. Después de todo ese tiempo, era lo mismo de siempre.

–Así que llegaste– dijo ella, con su silueta siendo recortada por la luz de la habitación por la que acaba de salir. Solo con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. _Oh mierda_.

El chico se levantó con pereza de su posición y se sentó al borde de la cama– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó casual, como quién no quiere la cosa. Con una velada amenaza en su voz. ¿Iba a seguir con lo mismo?

_Puede ser. _

Mikasa clavó los ojos en los de él, retándolo.

– ¿No es obvio? –

Con paso firme se plantó frente a Rivaille, aun con pequeñas gotas resbalando aquí y allá. Notando la tensión que provocaba. Incluso cuando él tomó una actitud relajada con los brazos extendidos, sosteniendo su peso por detrás de su espalda, lo observó desviar los ojos por el segundo que tardaba una gota en bajar por su cuello. Ella sonrió de medio lado.

– Pues no tanto como pretendes– Mikasa soltó una leve risita. Riéndose de él– ¿Te parece divertido? – Susurró amenazante al tiempo que la haló hacia sí mismo provocando que se sentará en su regazo. La morena soltó un pequeño quejido de sorpresa– ¿Qué pasó con ese idiota?, ¿No tenían 'cuestiones personales que no me interesan'?– Presionó con fuerza su cintura. Estrujándola contra su cuerpo. Sintiendo como se tensaba en sus brazos. Y sintiendo otras cosas. Ahí, su expresión mutó, cambiando del estupor por su acción a estoicismo para frenarlo.

_Oh mierda. _

Ella encontró su voz un segundo después – ¿Te importa? – preguntó mientras hundía ambas manos en su cabello. Percibió claramente el olor a licor que desprendía. Acercando su boca directamente.

– No deberías estar aquí. Lo terminamos. ¿Recuerdas? – Dijo Rivaille girándolos a ambos, presionándola. Ahora la veía un poco mejor, con la toalla olvidada tirada en algún lugar. También veía el porqué estaba ahí, siguiendo ese teatro que lo hundía cada vez más. Era un jodido marica, pero lo necesitaba. Aun cuando se despidió de ello hace unos pocos días – No tenemos nada– Declaró.

– Podemos cambiar eso– Asintió ella, atrayéndolo. Apretando los muslos a su alrededor. Ofreciéndole exactamente lo mismo. Mintiéndole, como ahora; cuando actuando como si él fuera lo único que tuviera. Desesperada.

_Oh mierda_

¿Pero qué importaba?, era una despedida.

Que mentiroso.

**.**

**.**

_So this is goodbye_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

Ehmmmmmmmmm bueno, ¿Hola?. Weee soy Turquoise Sunshine :D

Gracias a todos por su comentarios. Es un poco, ¿Raro? Después de todo no soy de publicar cosas…. O terminarlas en realidad. Jamás me convencen así que las dejo, pero aquí uhmm ¿Sombrerera? Me ha obligado a comenzar, valga la redundancia, a terminar cosas.

Aquí estuve realmente confundida. Pero de eso se trataba: confusión y el vórtice de una relación disfuncional pero adictiva. No sé si esté bien encaminado, pero es como lo percibí.

Ahora les contaré un pequeño cuento. Estábamos nosotros dando vueltas por la universidad luego de cansarnos de una tarea, que todavía no termino, y comenzamos a poner canciones a lo random. Recuerdo haber dicho "me recuerda a esta ship" con esa canción de 'Todos tenemos amor'. Súper friendzone. Así que la cosa es que concluyó con nosotras anotado canciones para historias. Extrañamente me comprometí (?)

Ah, y hooooooolaaa Darío. Sé que estás ahí (?)


	7. Summertime Sadness

Sombrerera Loca reportándoseeeeeee! HOLA! (no se porque dicen que mi "HOLA!" Así suena desesperado pero bueh), ya se que ha pasado tiempo y todo pero nuestras musas (mía y la de Turquoise Sunshine) se fueron, se fugaron, nos dejaron solas, tristes y abandonadas… yo lo tomo así …

Esta vez está una de mis canciones favoritas de Lana del Rey y espero que les guste este one-shot, lastimosamente no prometemos que actualicemos pronto, pero de que se suben más one-shot, se suben! :D

**Summertime Sadness**

_**Lana del Rey**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wan__ted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tenía su vestido rojo puesto, esperando a la orilla del mar bajo la luz de la luna a aquel que conoció en ese verano de playa.

Recogió las piernas y apoyó su cabeza en las rodillas mientras se abrazaba para mantener el calor corporal que le estaba robando la briza nocturna. El sonido de las olas retirándose, chocando entre sí y regresando a la orilla la llevaba al comienzo de todo ese _crush _veraniego.

Era increíble pensar que este verano le había dicho todo a Eren de lo que sentía desde hace años, el amor que tanto se había preocupado en esconderlo tras su relación fraternal. Y a pesar de todo el sacrificio y devoción que le había dedicado desde su infancia, la había rechazado cruelmente, perturbado por el hecho de que su "hermana" lo quería como algo más. Le había dicho en la cara el amor que sentía por otra muchacha que apenas y había conocido hace un par de días…

Nunca se había sentido tan humillada, traicionada, enojada y triste.

Todo un torbellino de emociones que hacía que en sus ojos se comenzaran a estancar lágrimas que negaba soltar.

No quería llorar, de verdad que no quería llorar.

Siempre había sentido que Eren era ignorante a sus sentimientos, por lo que cuando decidió contarlo por la presión de guardar tanto por largo tiempo, se había preparado para el rechazo… pero nunca pensó que sería así.

Cuanto se arrepintió por haberlo dicho todo.

— Hola—una voz profunda, calmada pero firme se coló a sus oídos, devolviéndola a la realidad… _realidad ¿Huh?_

— Hola—no se atrevió a mirarlo por razones que no quería profundizar. Hacia dos semanas después de haber hecho aquel desastre de su vida con su "hermano" había decidido tomar un paseo nocturno a la orilla de la playa. Recordaba muy bien que su verano se estaba hundiendo en el mar junto a las conchas y piedras de la arena en ese momento.

Lo había visto ahí por casualidad, caminando en la misma dirección, y no recordaba muy bien qué pasó pero después de haber conectado miradas durante un buen par de segundos, ya se encontraban compartiendo la caminata en un simple silencio.

Así habían continuado aquello unos cuantos días, se atrevería a decir una semana pero no llevaba la cuenta. No sabía muy bien que era _esto_, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de ese hombre… y solo un par de días atrás compartieron un manojo de palabras y ahora, solo quería decirle algo.

Porque aunque no supiera qué era _esto_, estaba segura de que había algo entre los dos.

— Hoy es el último día que me quedo en la playa, mañana me regreso a la capital.

Hubo un silencio tal, que por un momentos pensó que él realmente ya no estaba ahí, hasta que escuchó sus pasos acercarse y una mano interrumpiendo su vista al mar. Sabía lo que quería y se lo iba a consentir. Su petición silenciosa era innegable.

Tomó su mano para levantarse y recorrer su último paseo de este verano en la playa…

No supo cuánto tiempo caminaron, ni la distancia que sus pies los llevaron, pero estaban tan lejos que cuando se volteó; las luces del pueblo se veían muy lejanas como puntos luminosos en un lienzo azul oscuro.

Se acostó en la arena mirando a las estrellas.

No se quería ir.

Cerró los ojos despacio.

Estaba tranquilo ahí.

— Deberías volver, ya es muy tarde—otra vez su voz. Le gustaba como sonaba; varonil y firme. Intentó imaginar al hombre a su lado. Solo sabía que ella era más alta, pero las facciones del rostro de él se veían severamente escondidas tras la oscuridad de la noche.

Sintió movimiento a su lado, la arena moviéndose un poco. Podía decir que él se estaba sentando y tenía la sensación de sus ojos observándole el rostro.

Cuando abrió los párpados, lo encontró más cerca de lo que creía y ya no tenía que imaginarlo porque ya lo podía ver con claridad; su cabello negro combinaba muy bien con su piel clara.

Él acercaba su rostro dubitativo y Mikasa ya supo lo que quería hacer. Extrañamente no se movió ni se retiró, solo se quedó mirándolo.

La besó. Al principio solo tocando sus labios ligeramente sin prisa haciendo de eso un roce de una pluma. En el momento en que su mano contorneó sus tibias mejillas y su mentón, el beso comenzó a hacerse un poco más demandante, moviendo sus labios en sincronía como si ya lo hubieran hecho varias veces con anterioridad.

No pudo evitar alejarse un poco por la sorpresa de que él le había lamido su labio inferior. Ambos conectaron sus miradas nuevamente y sabían que algo había cambiado.

Él decidió levantarse y ofrecerle su mano para que lo siguiera. Se sacudió la arena de su ropa y comenzaron la caminata de regreso.

Antes de que pudiera irse definitivamente, él la tomó de la mano y la miró penetrantemente— Mi nombre es Rivaille.

Nunca supo cuánto deseaba saber su nombre hasta ese momento.

— Mi nombre es Mikasa—se soltó de su agarre lentamente y empezó a caminar de nuevo— Nos vemos alguna otra vez.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

Si tienen ideas o sugerencias, por favor háganlo saber por los reviews, siempre los leemos! :D

¿Reviews?


	8. Better Together

Como siempreeeeee he aquí a Turquoise Sunshine con un buen one-shot, lo prometo ;D

No se olviden de darle un buen review! ;P

**Better Together **

_**Jack Johnson**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_I believe in memories  
They look so, so pretty when I sleep  
Hey now, and when I wake up,  
You look so pretty sleeping next to me_

_._

_._

Consciencia. Ahora que la recuperaba sentía el tibio calor del sol de la mañana tocando su rostro. Un poco más, sólo fingir que aún no era consciente no le haría daño. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, gruñendo por lo bajo al tiempo que estiraba su cuerpo sintiendo las oleadas de bienestar que producían. Pensaba en sus sueños. Recuerdos que se colaban en las noches una y otra vez. Eran sobre ella.

Mikasa sonriendo levemente para él. _ Con su perfecta sonrisa._

Mikasa caminando por delante con suficiencia. _Con su seguridad._

Mikasa disimulando confusión. _Con su orgullo._

Mikasa riendo con maldad. _Con el interesante ingenio._

Mikada molesta. _Con esa, a veces, intolerante actitud._

Mikasa intentando golpearlo. _Con ese endemoniado ímpetu._

Mikasa dejando escapar lágrimas de sus ojos. _Con su sinceridad._

Mikasa sonrojada y esquiva. _Con su inocencia y el corazón acelerado. _

Mikasa diciéndole que lo amaba.

Sonrió para sí abriendo los ojos. El suave color del techo era algo en las que muy poca veces había reparado. Girando sobre sí se acomodó mejor y la vio ahí, junto a él. Suspiró con fuerza.

En ese momento la miró con detenimiento, bueno, en realidad la miraría en cualquier momento pero tuvo un acceso de ternura que nunca admitiría mientras la veía ahí, a su lado, manteniendo una respiración acompasada, con los parpados cerrados y los labios entreabiertos y con su negro cabello revuelto cubriendo un poco de su cara, la miró sabiendo que bajo las sábanas tendrías las piernas recogidas como un niño pequeño, con la luz de la mañana realzando las finas facciones y el leve soplar del viento susurrando fuera.

Levi removió unos cabellos rebeldes y posó sus labios suavemente sobre su frente. Mikasa se revolvió, regresando de los sueños.

Ya lo sabía. Era mejor con la perfecta sonrisa, la seguridad, el orgullo, el ingenio, la actitud, el ímpetu, la sinceridad, la inocencia y no uno, sino dos corazones acelerados.

Todo era mejor a su lado.

― Buenos días.

**.**

**.**

_And there is no combination of words I could say  
But I will still tell you one thing  
We're better together._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

¿Reviews?


End file.
